Opening Up
by Violet Rose of Darkness
Summary: Webby comes home with a bruise. Huey and Louie are worried and Dewey is extremely upset by this. One-shot, slight Debbigail


**Just a little something that came to mind. My first DuckTales fic, I hope you like it.**

OoOoOo

Webby was a sheltered child, which meant she didn't have many experiences with other kids aside from the nephews. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go out without them there to get her out of trouble...

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting to bed and - _hopefully_ \- the bruise on her cheek would be gone by the morning. If her grandmother saw this, she'd never be let outside again.

She quietly snuck into the house, careful to close the door so it wouldn't creak or slam. She couldn't risk waking up the boys, Scrooge, or her grandmother. Especially not her grandmother. Webby crept silently up the stairs and was almost to her room before-

"Where have you been?"

Webby froze and took a second to analyze the voice. It was Louie and, by the sound of it, his brothers were with him. She couldn't face them like this! "Oh, h-hey guys!" she greeted quickly, cursing herself at how nervous she sounded. "What are you doing up?"

"We could ask _you_ the same question." That was definitely Dewey. "What are you doing sneaking into the house at ten o'clock?"

"I, um-"

"Webby," spoke Huey, his tone much more gentle than his brothers'. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah!" Webby lied. "Just tired, it's been a really long day and-"

"Why aren't you looking at us?" asked Dewey. She could tell that they were growing concerned at this point. She wasn't usually this quiet or standoffish around them. If anything, she was the opposite.

"Er-"

"Webby, how are we supposed to help you if you don't tell us what the problem is?" Louie sounded slightly frustrated, but she had a feeling that it was directed at the situation, not at her.

Webby stood still for a moment before turning around. The boys all gaped at the large purple bruise on her cheek. "Does it look bad?" she asked meekly.

The boys gaped at her. " _Who_ did this to you?" demanded Duey rather loudly. He sounded angry and worried at the same time.

"No one," lied Webby ( _again_ ). "I, uh, ran into a... mailbox."

Louie raised an eyebrow. "A mailbox? Really? Webs, we talked about this. If you're gonna lie, make it believable."

Huey shot him a look. "What Louis is trying to say is that we want to know what really happened," he coaxed gently. Huey was like that, responsible and caring. He always looked out for everyone. "Can you please tell us?"

Webby looked at the triplets, weighing her options. She glanced down the hallway to see if they had woken anyone up before gesturing for them to come inside her room. "If I tell you, do you all promise you won't be upset?"

Huey placed a hand over his heart. "Woodchuck's honor," he swore.

Webby bit her tongue. "I was in a fight," she revealed.

Huey and Louie stared at her whilst Dewey looked ready to blow his top, which was really unlike him. "With who?" he ground out.

Webby shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he was a big and burly duck our age-"

"Gerald Quakfer." It was Louie who said this, his voice quiet. His eyes were cast downward.

Huey suddenly went rigid. "Crap..."

If it was possible, Dewey looked even angrier. "I thought we were done with that jerk," he spat out. His face grew softer when he saw Webby wince in pain and touch her cheek. He made his way over to her and inspected it. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Webby waved it off. "It's not the worse injury I've ever had," she admitted.

Dewey turned to his elder brother. "Huey, you got your first aid kit?"

Huey held it up. "Always." He handed it to his slightly yonger brother before ushering his other brother out of the room.

"But Huey-!" protested Louie once they were in the hall.

"Not now, Louis."

"What's the deal with this Gerald fellow?" asked Webby once the other two were gone.

Dewey took out some antibiotic and applied it to her cheek, biting down on his tongue when she flinched from pain. "He's a jerk who used to give Louie trouble last year," he told her. "but we set him straight."

"Why do you think he's like that?"

Dewey shrugged. "I don't know," he answered her honestly. "Some people just can't help being bullies." He finished putting the antibiotics on her cheek before lightly pecking it, making sure to be gentle enough as to not cause her more pain. Her cheeks burned pink, though one was hidden by the bruise. "Don't worry, he won't bother you again."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You should get some sleep," said Dewey, changing the subject. "You've had a long night." He got up and made his way towards the dokr.

Webby nodded and crawled into her bed, cheeks still burning. "Dewey?"

"Yes?"

She was beaming brightly at him. "Thanks."

Dewey smiled at her. "Anytime."

OoOoOo

"WEBBY AND DEWEY SITTING IN A TREE-!"

"Louis Duck, I swear to god!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hubert, not you too! Guys, knock it off!"

"FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES DUCKLINGS IN THE BABY CARRIAGE!"

Dewey buried his face in his pillow and promptly screamed into it, only adding to his brothers' amusement.

OoOoOo

 **Aw, poor Dewey. I hope you liked it. I'm really enjoying this reboot. It goes to show that making a good reboot is not impossible. *stared at Cartoon Network while eye twitches* Good job, Disney XD, I knew you wouldn't let me down! Your cartoons are literally the best thing about Disney right now! Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!** **Bye everybody and have an awesome day! Love ya! 3**


End file.
